worldembryofandomcom-20200214-history
Takao Ryuusei
Takao Ryuusei, A.K.A. the "Jinki Hunter," is the master of Coffin Princess Julie and a survivor of the Hatsumi Island incident. In the present, he remains a third party between F.L.A.G. and the Kanshu, eliminating both Jinki users for their cores as well as Kanshu. His primary objective, however, seems to be to eliminate the The Source of Infection and revive Julie. He became infamous after having taken the lives of more than 50 students, who were actually Uro, at his high school two years prior to the beginning of the story. Background Hatsumi Island Ryuusei was born on Hatsumi Island, as grandchild of the head of the Takao family. During NEFT's attempts to establish control on the island and secure a Cocoon his mother, Julie, was killed and he used the Takao Family Cocoon to revive her as Coffin Princess Julie. It is assumed that he also used Julie's abilities to kill the site managers of NEFT through what seemed to be unusual suicides and also matured Ende in the process. His first meeting with Karasawa Shirou came when he was being bullied by members of the Ootori family and he incidentally introduced him to both his "teacher," Sayoko and the Mitama. He is show interacting with Julie... During the event where Sayoko was attacked by the Ootori family thugs, were all subdued by Julie under the orders of Ryuusei, when the two were out for a walk. Sayoko and Shirou both console him in his plight of having to deal with Julie's issue though their plans to steal the Ootori Family Cocoon are still unknown to him at this time... After the failed theft of the Cocoon and Sayoko's death, Ryuusei advises Shirou in using the Cocoon to revive her as the Coffin Princess Ende. After her revival, however, he became suspicious of Shirou, who became obsessed with the Coffin Princesses and was caught by the Ootori's leading to his betrayal of Shirou. Shirou escaped the Ootori's confinement and began to use Ende to create Kanshu and lay waste to the island. In an attempt to stop them, Ryuusei used Julie to fight, creating an avatar with a "sword banner," or Jinki, to fight. The clash of the enraged Coffin Princesses, however, led to the awakening of the Embryo and Ryuusei, sensing danger, pleaded with them to stop, calling Julie mother. Julie takes the last attack from Ende, shielding Ryuusei, and disintegrates, stating that Ryuu-chan finally called her that and the island is absorbed into the Embryo. Agent of Shirou After the island's fall, at unknown point of time he arrived at mainland and hunted down Shirou, whom he accused of the events. Seeing Shirou's desperate state and his loss of Ende, however, Ryuusei decided to assist him in recovering her and became a swordsman under Shirou, eliminating both Kanshu and Uro. Just before his graduation, he saved Agatsuma Yui from a group of Kanshu, and she came to subconsciously admire him though she didn't recall the events of the day since he was not a Jinki User. On his graduation day, he was betrayed by Shirou in revenge of his betrayal at the island, and forced to eliminate close to 50 of his classmates who had become Uro, making him a public criminal known as simply Takao in an event known as "The Graduation of Blood". After that he escaped from the police, and made contact with the Remnants of Hatsumi Island, particularly his grandfather, who he refers to as "Geezer." Jinki Hunter After the Graduation of Blood, Ryuusei has been following his grandfather's orders and has been hunting down Jinki Users and Kanshu in an attempt to both revive Julie and kill Shirou, the latter of which has since become the "Source of Infection." It is indicated that, during this time, he attempted to become a Jinki User himself but the Cores rejected him though he could still use them to create weaponry. This is most likely due to the fact that Julie, whose residual consciousness resided in the Cores, wanted to protect Ryuusei from eventually turning into a Kanshu when his Core failed or she was revived. Following Neene's birth, he tracked down Amami Riku who was attempting escape from F.L.A.G. following his partial transformation into a Kanshu and attempted to bring him along to further his motives though his indiscriminate murder of Jinki Users quickly made Riku turn against him and he was stopped by both Arisugawa Rena and Takabe Youhei. The latter requested for Ryuusei to spare a Jinki Core to save Riku from becoming a Kanshu, but Ryuusei is enraged due to the Jinki User's usage of Julie's life within the Cores and attacks Youhei. During the battle, Youhei dies while shielding Riku and Ryuusei moves on to fight Rena whom he seems to be significantly more powerful that. He is about to kill her when Riku, having inherited Youhei's Core, interjects and duels him, resulting in a clash that causes Ryuusei to lose the majority of his Cores and forcing him to retreat. Hunt for the Source of Infection and "F.L.A.G.'s Longest Day" ... Reappearance While hunting down the cores he lost, he ran across Riku and three other Jinki users be cut Riku's tendons and escaped, telling him to bring Neene next time. Sometime later he encountered Agatsuma Yui who took care of him, but while trying to protect her from the numerous Uros in her building, one of his Jinki blades was deflected by a Kanshu and fatally injured her. He attempted to drive her to a hospital but she died shortly afterwards. After losing Yui, he found Riku and Shiro and immediately tried to kill him. A battle broke out with him against several Kamogari and before he could stop Shiro, Neene was taken and so he brought Riku with him to his hiding place. The pair later track down Shiro during the event of "F.L.A.G's Longest Day" and he intervened with Ende's summoning of the Embryo by calling out Julie. The end result of Ende's last attack has left him missing. He made a cameo appearance in 68 and reappeared in Chapter 70 alongside Ende. Appearance As a child he was small and rather weak with a slim frame. Currently, Takao is a well-built man around age of a high school student. He used to carry a long katana with black blade before it was destroyed by Takebe Yohei around his back, concealing it in a long black bag. After his defeat in F.L.A.G. Headquarter, he started to carry two swords, however he mostly wields longer sword in fights. He wore a long coat, no matter which season. Takao's mouth is shut rather tightly all the time, and he wears a black glove, again, no matter which season. Recently, he hasn't been wearing his coat, nor glove. Personality As a child he was timid around others, with the exception of Julie, whom he acted as a parent to. However, he would eventually become angry if someone mocked him about Julie, or if she kept going against his wishes. in the present, Takao is rather cool individual in most of the time, however very fowl mouthed towards who he considers as enemy. He has strong hate towards all Jinki Users as well as Karasawa Shiro. However when not fighting, or more casual occasion, he is shown to be very honest and kind person. Listening to Yui's talking without much complaining, and trying to save her even though she was near death. He shows gratification to whom he owes. He is very kind towards people he cares about in case of Yui, he went as far as to lie to her to comfort her, and ignoring his superior's order to save her, instead of killing her like he was told to. He can have very fluctuating personality. Just a second before, he can be very cool and concise, however in face of certain enemy, he seemingly loses his cool completely, and become extremely furious. However even in this mental state, he is still very perceptive and not easily carried away. Abilities Swordsmanship Takao is roughly the best fighter among all the Jinki Users. He has managed to fight off four Jinki users at once, and kill numerous others in a matter of seconds. He has also faced numerous Kanshu, Uro, and other creatures for the last few years. Jinki Takao, as Julie's master has control over her. This continues even after her body disappeared, as he can command the Jinki cores he collects to form multiple blades to strike down multiple enemies. His strength is abnormal since he is able to cut through an enemies C.A.G.E. without much effort making him one of the most deadly opponents of both Kanshu and Jinki Users. When using Julie's full power, he can summon a giant armored samurai that he controls from within with her that uses a Blade Flag, also known as the first Jinki. Category:Characters Category:Jinki User